lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala
Nala Is a character from Lagios. She is the eldest child of Queen Luna and the princess of Gustavesburg and future heir to the throne. Background Born in the year 1588 Nala is the princess of Gustavesburg kingdom located in Lethe and the future heir to the throne after her mother Queen Luna. She is the older sister of Sol. Sometime prior to the main events of the story Nala crossed paths with Yume and fought her with the battle ending in Nala`s loss and her nearly dying by Yume. Since then Nala wants to greatly improve her skill to one day best Yume. At the same time Nala desires to help Yume as she has come to know a bit about her shattered past. Nala also often studies very much and is quite intelligent. Appearance Nala dresses like a typical princess and wears a long white dress giving her a delicate appearance. She has long blonde hair which she keeps tied up in a ponytail and has dark blue eyes which Princess Luna notes to be much like her own. Powers & Abilities Nala despite her seeming like a delicate frail princess girl is the opposite of that. She is very powerful in her own right and can hold her own should she have to fight. She has trained in and mastered nearly every type of common weapon ranging from bows, sword, axes, spears and rapiers. Her preferred type of weapon to use the most is the rapier and bow though as those two are her favorites. She is also much like Princess Luna good at moon based magic and night themed magic. Nala was strong enough to hold out against Yume back when she was 15 years of age despite being much weaker back then she managed to nearly injure Yume. Years later after much training and bettering herself Nala would be able to hold her own against the powerful Yume again and this time succeeding in actually injuring her with an attack showing that she is close enough in power to give Yume a bit of trouble. Heavens Rain:An attack Nala uses with her bow she shoots many arrows high into the sky and has them all rain down on her opponent. Due to the sheer amount of arrows falling it is difficult to avoid them all. Elemental Triangle Shot:Nala takes three arrows and shoots all three at once each arrow is of a different element with the three consisting of fire,wind and water. Celestial Arrow:One of Nala`s strongest attacks she draws a single arrow which then glows with a blue and white aura. She then shoots it at her opponent, the arrow is very lethal and potentially very damaging. It moves a very high speeds faster than the eye can see and when it lands it causes a massive large area explosion. This attack due to the high amount of energy it consumes leaves Nala very fatigued and drained after use. Moon Beams:A moon magic spell. Nala summons up a miniature moon which shines moonlight over the area. The moonlight has the ability to cloak Nala`s attacks so they cannot be seen by the enemy until the last minute. Mainly Nala uses this spell in conjunction with her Moonlit Slash. Moonlit Slash:Nala swings her blade and creates a wide large black wave. This attack was strong enough to wound Yume when it was used against her. This attack can be combined with Moon Beams to increase how useful it can be due to the attack not being able to be tracked once it vanishes in the moonlight and appears again at the last moment. Arrow of Light:An attack Nala uses. It consists of a single powerful arrow she shoots at the opponent and, despite the name the arrow does not truly have light element imbued in it but instead it is simply Nala`s aura surrounding the arrow increasing its power and speed. Gallery Nala sprite.png|Sprite art of Nala. Nala young.png|Nala at age 15. Nala Moonlight slash.jpg|Nala about to perform her Moonlit Slash. Nala after luna death.png|Nala after ascending to being queen of Gustavesburg Kingdom. Older nala.png|Older Nala after several years had passed. Nala pony.jpg|A drawing of Nala ponified. Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters Category:Lagios Characters